When Love Isn't Enough
by Rizzles9215
Summary: Maura packed a bag and said goodbye. Jane, knowing she'd messed up, tries to analyze the situation of what lead to their breakup in order to help win the love of her life back. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new one. The mood I admit is a bit of a downer in this first chapter, but the remaining I'm going to be going back and telling how all this came about. I hope you all give it a chance!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be defamatory or factual in anyway.**

* * *

"Why are you giving me so much trouble about this?" Jane impatiently paced around in a circle, trying to calm down.

"Don't you understand that all I want is for you to be alright?" Maura pleaded. "You're going down a path of destruction, and you either don't want to or can't see it. I'm trying to keep you safe from yourself!"

"Safe from myself? There is nothing wrong with me!" Jane yelled back, her patience wearing thinner by the second.

"I'm sorry Jane, I just can't do this anymore."

Jane's feet stopped cold, her mind still racing. "What? What are you saying?" She turned around to look Maura in the eyes.

"I'm saying that I am done. It's been weeks; months of you behaving like this. I've tried to help, I've tried to reach out to you but nothing is working. I don't have anything left to give." Her voice was breaking, tears rolling down her cheeks.

A sense of desperation filled Jane's mind. She knelt down and reached for Maura's clasped hands, got down to eye level and looked straight into her soul. "No Maura, don't do this, please. I love you!"

Maura continued to cry, her tears coming down harder. "I love you too Jane; I don't think you've ever truly realized how much I love you and how much you mean to me. That is why I'm doing this. I love you, but I love me too, and I just don't have anything left in me. I don't think I can be any good for you anymore." She gently extricated her hands from Jane's.

There it was; she had pulled away from Jane. Maura had never done that before, and it sent even more warning and panic down Jane's spine. "Maura," she croaked out as her voice broke, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the reason I am who I am, the reason I've worked so hard for this," she turned my head to get Maura's attention to their surroundings "I've done this for you, for us". Jane felt the tears sting her eyes and she held her breath, trying her hardest to contain them.

Maura, who had quietly continued to cry, wiped at her eyes and looked at Jane once more. "I know you have, Jane. This just isn't enough anymore. This house we built together, the only reason it has value to me is because of you. We built this house from the ground up _together_. We started a wonderful life together here. I cannot and will never forget the memories I've made with you here. Every minute I stay here now I feel anguish and pain, because I don't know where you are. I don't know if you're going to come home, or if you're going to disappear for days again with no notice of at least being alright."

"I can change that Maura, please, give me another chance. I'll let you know when I'm going out, I'll tell you when I'll be home. I'll be home more, I promise," Jane pleaded.

Maura began to shake her head. "No, we both know you're lying Jane. We've tried this before and it didn't work. Please, don't do this. I can't hear this anymore. Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Maura gave herself a few moments to regain her composure before rising off the sofa. She walked over to the entrance closet and rolled out a small suitcase. "I'm going to send for my things in a few days, when you're at work so you won't be bothered."

"Where are you going? Where will you stay?" Jane asked as she stopped in front of Maura.

"I'll be staying at a hotel for now, at least until I find a different living arrangement. I'd stay at the condo since my parents are in France and won't be using it, but I don't want to worry them or have to give explanations."

"Maura please don't be silly, stay here. Just until you find someplace else," Jane reasoned. She knew any further attempts at reconciliation that day would be useless.

"I can't Jane. I can't spend another night in this house and not feel like I'm suffocating." Maura grabbed the suitcase's handle and reached for her purse. She turned to look at Jane. "Goodbye Jane."

Jane took the three steps necessary to reach Maura's side and quickly embraced her. She hugged Maura with all her might. "Please don't go," she whispered into the honey blonde's ear. She felt Maura's tears on her shirt.

"I have to," Maura said as she hugged Jane back. The two stared into each other's eyes and before either knew what was happening, Maura's lips were on Jane's. It was an innocent kiss, tender and soft. It ended as soon as it had began. Maura turned, grabbed her things, and went out into the dark of night.

Jane did nothing but close the door before leaning her back against it and sliding down to the floor, the tears she had valiantly tried to hold back now fully on display for no one to see.

* * *

 **What do you all think? worth a shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so surprised and happy with the response I've received, thank you! I will continue this story and hope that you continue enjoying it!**

* * *

 ****FLASHBACK****

"Good morning, Dr. Isles," Jane said with a smile as she and the medical examiner entered the elevator together.

"Detective, how many times have I told you to call me Maura?" Maura replied back with a smile of her own.

"I'll do that when you stop calling me 'detective'".

"Sounds fair," the honey blonde replied.

"I can't believe I have nothing to do. One of the things I love about this job is that there is _always_ something to do and now I got nothing."

"Surely there is something to keep yourself occupied," Maura replied.

"Yeah, about 3 cases' worth of paperwork, but who wants to do that?" Jane replied with a sour look.

Maura's laughter made Jane's heart flutter. "Well, I have two autopsies this morning. Seeing as how they are not assigned to any of your colleagues and are fairly standard procedure, you can come and observe if you'd like."

"Hmmm, let's see," Jane said as she held out her hands and made it seem as she was weighing her options. "Boring stacks of paperwork or two gruesome autopsies with intestines and other ugly, smelly things?"

Her contemplation amused Maura, her eyes filled with mirth. Jane saw the look and gave a smirk back. "I guess gruesome autopsies it is. Let me go check in with Korsak and I'll be down there in 10?"

Maura nodded her assent. "I'll see you shortly, Jane."

"Ok, _Maura,_ " Jane replied with gusto.

Jane quickly got off the elevator and made her way through homicide and came to a sudden halt in front of Korsak's desk. The older man looked up from his coffee with a startled expression on his face, the little creamer container on his hand now spilled all over his desk.

"What's gotten into you this morning, sneaking up on me like that?" He asked as he shook his head and made to clean the small mess.

"I just wanted to let you know, since we don't have any new cases, I'm going to be observing an autopsy this morning," Jane got out quickly.

"You just wanted to let me know?" Korsak replied, a knowing smirk on his face. "Do you really want the rank lecture?"

"Come on Korsak, don't give me a hard time. We don't have any cases, what's so bad about it?" Jane questioned.

"Oh there's nothing _wrong_ with it," he replied. "But, even though we don't have a new case doesn't mean that we don't have a ton of paperwork to tackle until the next one comes around."

"It's just the morning; if I need to I'll stay late tonight."

Korsak nodded, knowing the younger detective wasn't thrilled about that possibility but would do just about anything to get out of the department at that very moment.

"Give Dr. Isles my best," he said as he went back to his coffee.

"I owe you!" she said as she turned and made her way out of homicide and towards the elevators to head down to the morgue.

* * *

Maura had just finished changing and was setting her instrument trays in the desired places when she heard Jane's strong boot heel resonate through the morgue. She smiled to herself as she continued adjusting the trays. Jane was going to be spending a part of her day in the morgue with her even though it wasn't related to work; it was going to be a great day indeed!

"Hey _Maura_ ," Jane called out as if her arrival hadn't been announced seconds earlier.

"Jane, I'm glad you could make it down here. Detective Korsak didn't give you too much trouble, I hope?" Maura stopped what she was doing and gave the brunette her full attention.

"Nah, Korsak may look tough but he's a big 'ole softie. I mean," she blushed with embarrassment at her admission. "He's alright with me being down here for today."

Maura pretended not to notice the slip up to help Jane save face. "Well you're just in time," she said as she picked up her favorite scalpel. "I was just about to start the 'y' incision."

"Yippee," Jane replied as she took a seat on a table in front of Maura and began to see her work.

The conversation flowed easily between the two; one would never be able to tell they'd only been working together a couple of months. Jane, since her incident with Hoyt, had never let anyone get even physically close to her, let alone emotionally. Maura Isles seemed to break down through every barrier Jane had ever kept up, without even trying. Jane felt comfortable with the blonde, and she was grateful to be able to spend time with someone other than her mother or siblings. She knew there was more to the connection, yet she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. No, Maura was just a friend.

Maura on her end felt just as comfortable as Jane, which also baffled her. Her social skills were severely lacking and most found her genius intellect beyond daunting; no one even bothered getting to know the compassionate and caring woman beneath the outer shell. Jane had graciously introduced herself on the first day on the job and had helped by showing her around and trying to make her fit in with some of the detectives in homicide. Now, it seemed as if they'd known each other far longer than they had and both felt comfortable in each other's company.

"Clinical findings are consistent with a cardiac infarction. The body shows no signs of – what?" Maura stopped speaking into the small recorder and looked directly at Jane in a questioning manner.

Jane continued to sit motionless, completely mesmerized by the person in front of her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize Maura was no longer speaking and was now in fact staring directly at her with a curious look on her face.

"Sorry?" Jane replied.

"I was taking some notes and was just taken aback by your look."

Jane cleared her throat. "Uh, what look?"

"The one where you were staring yet seemed like you were far off somewhere else."

"What? No! I mean, I'm sorry, I was just distracted."

"Distracted?" Maura arched her eyebrows at the admission.

"Yeah well," Jane bubbled up enough courage to continue. "One tries to pay attention to something they normally consider boring when it comes from such a knowledgeable and beautiful woman."

Maura took a moment to analyze everything Jane had said in one short thought. "You think my work is boring?" Her face showed a hint of disappointment.

"Well really, I uh," Jane wracked her brain to try to come up with a response. She certainly didn't want to hurt the medical examiner's feelings, yet she couldn't find something positive to say. "Not boring per se, but"

Maura's laughter echoed through the otherwise silent room.

"You're messing with me," Jane shot back.

"That was too simple, Jane. Don't you think I know how boring it must be for you to sit there and watch me work? It has absolutely nothing to do with a case you're working on and as such, can't even use any of the information I've gathered."

"Then why-"

"Why did I invite you down here?"

Jane nodded.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question, I'm just better at disguising it than you are."

"Go on," Jane replied, knowing where this was headed.

"We like spending time with one another. I feel very comfortable in your company, and it seems like you seem just as comfortable in mine."

"Yes," Jane began.

"Though I know there's more there, isn't there?" Maura asked, already knowing the answer.

Jane, to her credit, didn't even flinch or hesitate before nodding in agreement.

"I thought so."

"Really?"

Maura nodded.

"So what now?" Jane asked.

Maura set the small recorder aside and began took off her glasses and gloves. Her grace ever-present, she made her way towards Jane. "I think," she said as she inched closer, "that we should figure out what this is."

"Ok," Jane agreed. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, detective," Maura replied, lowering her voice, a hint of seduction in her tone, "that I'd like us to go out on a date."

* * *

 **What do you all think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews thus far! Per suggestion of one of my reviewers, I'm including whether this is past or present day. I didn't think of it before, but chapter 2 has been fixed. I see now that it could've certainly led to** **confusion. Thank you for the suggestion!**

* * *

 ****PRESENT DAY****

Jane rose from her spot on the floor. She'd spent the night against the door, crying and already deeply feeling Maura's loss. When 30 minutes had passed and her phone hadn't rung she knew this was going to be different. She should've known from the beginning; Maura Isles was not a person to make jokes about such situations or not take them seriously. She pulled her phone from its carrying case on her hip and dialed a familiar number.

"Korsak."

"Korsak, it's Jane. I need a few days," Jane tried to keep her statement simple.

"You never ask for time off Jane, is everything alright?" Korsak asked, now a sounding worried.

She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "No, I really fucked up this time. Maura's gone."

"What do you mean Maura's gone?"

"She left me."

"Shit—I'm sorry Jane. Take all the time you need, we both know you have plenty of time saved up. I'll give you the rest of the week and if you need more time just check in with me, alright?"

"Thanks Vince, I appreciate it." Jane had to suppress her tears and take a deep breath to calm herself yet again.

Korsak tried to give some words of encouragement, knowing well that there had been problems between the two for some time and that Jane had been having issues. "I know it isn't my business nor my place, but I also know you two love each other. You're going to be alright Jane; this is just a rough spot. I'm sure you and Maura can get everything straightened out. You two really are perfect for each other."

"I hope you're right. I gotta go. I'll keep you posted," Jane replied, knowing she wasn't going to be calling anyone until Maura was back home.

"Good luck Jane," Korsak replied before hanging up, knowing the younger detective better than she gave him credit for.

Jane put her phone away and took a couple more minutes before she rose to her feet. She wasn't hungry; she didn't want to do anything. Figuring it would only help, she went about making a strong cup of coffee to properly wake up. Looking at her phone she realized it was well past 8, she dialed a different number, trying to calm herself in the process.

"Office of the medical examiner," Susie greeted on the other side.

"Susie, it's Jane."

"Good morning detective! What can I do for you?"

"Good morning. Where's Maura?" Jane hadn't even been surprised; she'd been expecting something like this.

"Dr. Isles took the day, detective. She had me finish up the reports due to homicide and said she would be returning tomorrow."

"I see. Thank you Susie."

Susie Chang, like Korsak, had noticed the tension building between the two for some time. "Detective – Jane, I know it's none of my business, but are you ok?"

Jane gave a small, sad smile. "I'm fine Susie, thank you for asking. Don't mention this to Maura, alright?"

"I won't," Susie agreed. "I'll keep an eye on her," she added.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Jane replied. "I know you and Maura get along really well and she needs a friend right now."

"You can count on me."

"I know. Thank you Susie. I'll talk to you later." Jane hung up the phone. She stood before the kitchen island, sipping her coffee as she debated what to do.

She didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to call Maura. It was clear up until now that Maura didn't want to talk to her, or she would've called by now. Did she give her wife privacy and space? Did she try to talk to her once more and find out where she was? She wasn't too worried, it's not like Maura would be on a plane to who knows where. If she had told Susie she would be at work in the morning, then that's where she would be; Maura Isles was nothing if not professional. If she had been planning something else, then she would've made arrangements with her superiors in order to take additional time, but she would never just leave. Knowing she would go crazy without at least hearing her wife's voice, she bit the bullet and dialed the number.

" _Please don't go to voicemail, please don't go to voicemail. Come on Maur, pick up, pick up."_

" _You have reached Dr. Maura Isles. Please leave your name and number and I will return your call as soon as possible."_

Jane sighed, a frown appearing on her features as she waited for the beep. "It's me. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Please call me back." Jane set her phone down yet again. When 10 minutes had gone by and no call had come, she gave up in frustration and went upstairs to take a shower. The hot rays of water pounded on her back and scalp as she tried to wash away the hurt and pain to no avail. Maura wasn't talking to her. How far was this going to go?

She was in the middle of brushing her hair when the familiar ringtone rang through the house. Jane quickly ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to reach her phone in time.

"Maura?"

"Hello, Jane," Maura replied calmly on the other side.

"Thank God, I didn't think you'd call me back." Jane sat on a bar stool, relieved.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Everything that's happened, I just figured you wouldn't," Jane tried to explain.

"I would've answered earlier but I was busy in a meeting," Maura began.

"A meeting? I called your office and Susie said you were gone for the day and wouldn't return until tomorrow," Jane replied, puzzled.

"That's right," Maura confirmed. "This meeting was not related to BPD or the medical examiner's office."

Dread filled Jane's insides, fearing the worst. "What kind of meeting was it?" _If I hear the word 'lawyer' come out of her mouth I don't know what I'm going to do, she thought._

"It was a meeting with the president of Boston Cambridge University."

"BCU? Why?" Jane was more confused than ever.

"I met with him today to discuss a possible teaching position. I'm seriously considering leaving BPD."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a flashback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next!**

* * *

 ****PRESENT TIME****

"Leave BPD? Maura, why do you want to leave? Do you really want to get away from me that badly?" Jane asked, a bit of a bite in her words.

Maura sighed and shook her head, knowing Jane couldn't see her. She was expecting this; perhaps a phone call was not the best way to have handled it. "I haven't decided on anything yet Jane, this was just a meeting."

"But the fact you had a meeting speaks volumes. Do you really think it is going to be impossible to work together even if we are no longer in a relationship? Do you really think we are _that_ broken?"

"I had actually been thinking about a change for some time now; this is nothing new. As for work, I don't know, Jane. I'm sure that we could still be civil with one another for the sake of our professionalism at least, but I don't know about the rest. I don't know just how broken we are."

"Then why are you doing this? Why did you leave?" Jane tried her best to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Because I couldn't handle it anymore!"

Jane flinched at Maura's loud words.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to lose my temper, we both know that's no good for either of us."

"You're right about that," Jane agreed.

"Listen to me Jane," Maura began. "This was never about my feelings for you, those haven't changed. I still love you with everything I have. Even though we've been going through all these problems, I have never regretted a single day I've spent with you by my side. I don't know what's going to happen. I haven't consulted a lawyer, and doing so had not even crossed my mind—"

"Thank God," Jane breathed out, though it was loud enough for Maura to hear.

"I just think that we need this time apart. We need to figure out what lies ahead for us as individuals, and as a married couple. I meant what I said yesterday; I'm not planning on coming back home, at least not yet. You need to fix yourself. And before you even start," (Jane had begun to throw back a few words) "you and I know this is also true. You need to figure out what is causing you to behave the way you are and either come to terms with it and move on or get help if you need it. It would mean a lot to me if you were to get some help."

Jane had bitten her tongue a few times to keep herself from interrupting Maura. The blonde seemed so composed, yet here she was, about to explode with anger at her words.

"Are you still going to be at work tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"I am, yes. I will be at BPD until I figure out what it is I want to do about BCU."

"I asked Korsak for some days off, but now I'm wondering if it's a good idea."

"You should take the time Jane, you need to clear your mind."

"I want to see you."

"That can wait."

"No it can't Maura. You're my wife. I love you and I want to see you."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"I'll meet you at our usual place at noon for lunch tomorrow."

Jane raised her fist in celebration of her small victory. "I'll be there."

"I'll see you then," Maura replied.

"Goodbye Maur,"

"Goodbye, Jane."

* * *

** **FLASHBACK****

"Rizzoli, table for 2 please," Jane told the hostess.

"Right this way, Ms. Rizzoli," The hostess told Jane with a smile as she led her and Maura into an intimately quiet and dimly lit portion of the restaurant. "Enjoy your meal, ladies."

"Thank you," both replied in unison.

Jane held out Maura's chair and helped her get settled before taking a seat herself. A waiter appeared almost instantly

"A bottle of pinot noir, if you please," Jane said to the waiter, before turning her attention to Maura.

"Oh my, Jane. What's the occasion?" Maura questioned with a smile as the waiter hurried off.

"I just want to have a good meal with my wonderful woman," Jane said with a sincere smile.

"You flatter me," Maura replied, a smile of her own fully on display.

It wasn't until the latter part of their meal that Jane had finally gotten prepared for what she was there to do. Maura had gushed about dinner, stating the new restaurant was definitely going to be a place they'd frequent in the future.

"I like that you think that way," Jane had replied instantly.

"What, that I'd like to come back?"

"Yes. I mean don't get me wrong, this place is fantastic. I'm just glad that you think about us in the future."

"Of course I do. I love you," Maura said simply.

"I love you too, Maura." Jane took a moment. "When I joined the academy, I honestly believed that was going to be my life: become a cop, work my rear off until I became a detective, and solve murders for a living. That's what I wanted to do, that's what I've loved all this time. While I was planning out my life, never did I picture having a partner; this lifestyle is very difficult as you know. It takes a very special person to understand the demands and time that being a detective really has. And you've done that. When I first met you on that first case we had, I knew you were special, and there was something I liked about you. I can't believe you beat me to the punch and said we should date, I had certainly not seen that one coming since I thought I'd be the one to propose that."

Both women laughed lightly at the memory.

"It's been one year today since that day, the first day you said we should date. I know we've had a hell of a ride Maur, and I've loved every single minute of it. I'd like to take it even further, and ask, will you move in with me?"

Maura was taken slightly aback, having not expected their night to go that route. Her elation shone through with her reply. "Of course Jane, I will!"

Jane rose from her chair and went to kiss the love of her life, beginning the new stage in their life together.

* * *

 **What do you all think so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next!**

* * *

 ****Present Time****

Jane sat and waited anxiously for Maura's arrival. She was surprised Maura wasn't already there; she couldn't remember the last time Maura hadn't shown up at least ten minutes early to one of their meetings. Five minutes before their said time, the bell on the door rang, alerting Jane to someone arriving. Her head snapped up and she saw Maura, dressed impeccably and composed as ever, walk through the door. She said hello to the well known diner owner as she made her way to their usual table. Jane rose to her feet as Maura approached, ready to greet her wife with a hug and kiss on the cheek. A few steps before Maura arrived at the table, Maura's demeanor showed that wouldn't be happening.

"Hello, Jane."

"Hey Maur,"

Maura took her seat across from her wife and looked expectantly at Jane, who cleared her throat at the tone set. This was going to be all business.

"How are you? " Jane asked, sincerity in her tone.

Maura's reply was cut off as the owner interrupted them; she came to say hello to two of her most loyal and favorite clients. She took their order and noticing the tension, quickly made her way to the back. Maura looked back at Jane, smile and pleasantries gone and replaced with a tired look.

If Maura was bothered by her question, she didn't show it. "I'm tired because I wasn't able to sleep very well last night, but I'm fine," Maura replied.

"Where did you get settled in?" Jane asked, curious.

"The Four Seasons," Maura replied. "Listen Jane, we could have done this over the phone—"

"I know, I know," Jane said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Small talk is ridiculous, I know. I just wanted to make sure you had gotten settled somewhere safe."

Maura stopped and nodded.

"You mentioned in our conversation that you hadn't contacted a lawyer," Jane began.

"I haven't, no." Maura stated. "Why? Is that something you're wanting to do?" Maura asked, curiously.

"No! God No! Maura, I don't want us to divorce!"

"I hadn't even considered a divorce Jane. I told you this already, I just think we both need some time; I think you need some time to figure your problems out before we can even begin discussing us being together again."

"Maura, how can I begin to fix my problem if I don't have one?" Jane insisted once more.

Maura closed her eyes and took a few breaths, clearly trying to calm herself before replying. She looked at Jane before calmly replying. "You've been drinking for months, you have a problem, Jane."

"I—What?! How do you know about that?" Jane asked taken aback.

"Do you think me stupid, or blind? Anyone with eyes would be able to see it. You've tried to hide it from me, I know, but you're not doing a good enough job of it. Your alcohol dependency has taken over your life Jane, and the most difficult part is that you can't even see just how much it is affecting you."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, she had made a transition to harder liquor months before and sure, she had more some nights than others, but she didn't realize it had turned into a problem. She could perform her work perfectly, she made it home most nights, but work was to blame for that, right? "Maura I don't have a drinking problem. What's wrong with a beer or two after work?"

"This isn't just about beer. It is about a lot more than that and you know it," Maura replied, already not wanting to delve deeper. She looked Jane over, who seemed to be deep in thought. "I can see you thinking about all of this," Maura said quietly. "This is not the place to talk about this, but I see that you are realizing the truth in my words. I honestly have no idea what has driven you to alcoholism Jane, and I wish I could help you, but I can't do anything; it's out of my hands if you don't want to help yourself."

Jane could do nothing but nod with hesitation, her mind still racing with Maura's words, trying desperately to register everything.

"I've seen what alcoholism can do to people," Maura replied, in an even quieter tone.

Jane flinched as if she'd been slapped. She remembered exactly what Maura was talking about.

"I don't want to lose you Jane, I love you. I can unequivocally say you're the love of my life, but I refuse to spend my life with an alcoholic. So at this point, the decision rests on you." Maura took a few seconds to let the words sink into Jane's mind. "Either you get help and find a way to recovery, or –"

"Or what, Maura? You're going to divorce me? Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Jane's voice began to rise.

"Think of it as you wish Jane. I already told you, I refuse to live with an alcoholic, and you know very well why."

"That's not me, Maura, I would never h—"

Maura rose from her chair, cutting Jane off abruptly. "This is not the place. I refuse to continue this conversation. You know where I stand on this Jane. I hope you can make the right decision; not just for us, but more importantly, for your own wellbeing."

Maura gathered her things and quickly made her exit, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts yet again.

* * *

 **This story ended up going in a different direction than I had originally intended. Still, I consider alcoholism to be a very sensitive and important subject. I mean no offense to anyone who's ever had any issues with it directly or indirectly. There are going to be more flashbacks, with the story spanning out and detailing just how their relationship got to the point it's at, and there will also be a transition period where Jane finally decides to get help and win Maura back. Maura has been short with her, yes, and I intended as much because dealing with such a situation is not easy, and Maura's POV will be explained as well. It's not going to be an easy road, but hopefully some of you will stick with it. Thanks for reading, and again, I always welcome feedback and any other thoughts on my plot/writing.**


End file.
